


The Defiler Becomes The Defiled (REWRITTEN!)

by LittleWolf69



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Bashing!Dumbedore, Bashing!Ginerva Weasley, Bashing!Hermione Granger, Bashing!Molly Weasley, Bashing!Narcissa, Dark!Male Weasleys, F/F, Hermaphrodites, JAMES POTTER IS ALIVE!!, M/M, Manipulating!Dumbledore, Mpreg, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Yaoi, dark!Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf69/pseuds/LittleWolf69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always been suspicious Dumbledore. Especially since his 4th year after the man allowed him to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. But, now that Harry has gone into his Inheritance -something the Weasley men have told him about ever since Percy went into his Inheritance (turns out the Weasley family are Wyverns!)- he knows Dumbledore is definitely not whom he seems. Wanting answers, when Harry goes back to Hogwarts he goes to Severus and Draco to be taken to the Dark Lord. There many shocking things are revealed. Now, Harry is out for blood. Dumbledore's blood to be exact!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> This is MY style and version. Most likely, there's going to be hardly anything that came from J.K. Rowling's work -except for the obvious names, Hogwarts, Magic, etc.- And I obviously do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That right goes to My Queen, J.K. Rowling -THE WOMAN IS GOD!!!!!!!!-. If I had owned the series it would probably be just like this story. So, do not sue me! Any hate comments will be ignored and deleted. Arigato -wanted to write something Japanese in there!- everyone!

 

**Harry's PoV**  

  
 I sat on my bed -if you can even call it that. It's more like a prison cot-, fidgeting nervously.

I just couldn't sit still!

Why is that you ask?

Because today is my 18th birthday. AKA....the day I go into Inheritance.

I never would have known about the Inheritance if the Weasleys hadn't informed me.

Well....more like Arthur, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy Weasley. Molly and _Ginerva_ *shivers* didn't say a damn thing. Too busy plotting. But, I'm getting off topic.

Percy had just gone into his Inheritance 4 years ago, when Harry and Ron were in their 4th year....

 

Flashback

  
 "What's an Inheritance?" I had asked them.

"Oh my dear boy! Nobody has told you!? How could Dumbledore not tell you!?" Arthur had shouted in utter shock. "Well, _Dumbledore_ doesn't really tell me much. As you all should have noticed by now. Like how I hadn't even known I was a Wizard till I turned 11. Or how he hadn't explained a single thing about the Wizarding World to me even though he KNEW I had only been told about my parents, Voldemort *sighs when they flinch at the name*, the occassional things you all had explained to me every now and then. So, do you honestly believe that _Dumbledore_ had informed me on what an 'Inheritance' is?" I say. Arthur thought for a moment and then looked at me. "Good point." He had said. "Harry, an Inheritance is what we Wizards -and some Muggles if they have magical creatures in their blood- go through on our 18th birthdays. We either gain a boost of magical power and grow slightly -so that way our bodies can handle the boost of power- or, if you have creature blood in you, change completely. My family, those of Weasley blood, have Wyvern in our blood. Wyvern is a feather-winged dragon creature. There are three types of Wyverns: a Submissive, a Dominant, and a Switcher (someone whom is both Submissive and Dominant). These types stand for all magical creatures and wizards. You see how Percy has changed? He has grown taller, more muscled, and more protective? These are characteristics of a Dominant. A Submissive will be more feminine than masculine. And a Switcher will have feminine and masculine characteristics. Charlie, for example, is a Switcher. His long feminine hair, caring personality, and skinny body are characteristics of his Submissive side while his muscles, protective personality, and tall figure are characteristics of his Dominant side." Arthur explained. 

End of Flashback

 

I had listened and nodded as he explained many magical creatures and beings that Wizards -and even Muggles- could have in their blood, my eyes wide in awe and fascination. I just couldn't stop listening. I filed everything he said into my brain, remembering everything. Nobody knew but I'm actually smart and pay attention in class and all that. Everyone just assume from my 'laid back attitude' -I have no idea where that came from since I'm constantly on edge and stressed out- that I'm unintelligant and have _Hermione Granger_ doing all my work. Truth be told Hermione 'checks' my work before I turn it in and makes 'slight' changes. But, all she does is ruin it so that I get bad grades. I always did hate her and her I-know-everything attitude. She's just an arrogant Mudblood! Yes, I did just say Mudblood. I have been thinking of _her_ as that for a _long_ time now. It's not that I hate Muggleborns. It's just _her_ , Hermione Granger, that I hate. She is one type of Muggleborn that makes Purebloods despise her kind. She acts so arrogant because she is _book_ smart. Yes, you are book smart but what about street smart? You need to be both if you want to survive in the world! And the other type of Muggleborn that Purebloods hate is the ones whom come into the Wizarding World knowing nothing about it. But the Purebloods don't know that that isn't their's -or my- fault. We had never been told about being able to do magic until we were 11, when we got our letters. Blaim Dumbledore if you are going to blame anyone! He's in charge of things like this yet he does nothing! For example: he knew about my childhood here with the Dursleys yet did nothing! After Draco called Hermione a Mudblood, _AGAIN_ , in 3rd year I went and spoke with him about Mudbloods and Muggleborns. About both our views on them. Once I told Draco about how it wasn't Muggleborns' faults about not knowing anything about the Wizarding World and why that is, and how it was the same with me, his views completely changed. Both on Muggleborns and on me. But, the Weasley boys had been listening in apparently. I had noticed the aura change after Draco and I had stopped talking and called them out. After revealing themselves to us they explained that they felt the same way as me. After that we all became friends and promised that if we ever met a Muggleborn whom was like me -coming into the magic world knowing nothing and completely alone- we would help them. And I made a secret promise to myself that once I turned 18 and had complete access to my parents' vault(s) I would make a school for _young_ Wizards, mostly Muggleborns, so that Muggleborns could come and learn about our world **before** they turn 11.

 

So, here I am, waiting for it to be my birthday like some child. But, eh, who cares?

'5 more seconds. Just 5 more seconds.' I thought to myself anxiously. '5....4....3....2....1-' I screamed out as pain rushed through me. It felt as though I was being torn apart and rebuilt, cell by cell. It hurt so bad. The pain was excruciating. Worse than a million Crucios. Does this always happen during an Inheritance? Arthur didn't say. Does it only happen to those with magical creature in their blood? What creature(s) do I have in my genes? I heard the locks on my door unlock and the door get swung open by my whale of an uncle through my screams of pain. "DAMN YOU BOY! KEEP IT D-" My uncle was cut off as energy surged through me and my uncle was swung out of the room and into the wall across the hallway. I saw his face contort in pain and fear as he ran away, Petunia and Dudley -whom had followed him to shut me up apparently- right behind him. Was that me that had flung him like a ragdoll? Was it me that caused such strong fear to appear on their faces? They had never looked so afraid. Even when I threatened them with my magic years ago to keep them away from me they never looked so afraid. Why is the fear in them so strong now? With that finaly thought I drifted into a dreamless, for once, sleep.


	2. Back At Slytherin Manor Shortly After Harry's Inheritance

At Slytherin Manor, at exactly 12:01, everyone had awoken by tension in the air and a howl of pain echoing in their ears.

The Malfoys -whom had been staying there for the past Summer to help the Dark Lord with some things-, the Lestranges, Fenrir Greyback, Severus Snape, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott and Marcus Flint -whom were staying there to keep Draco company-, and 4 unknown males quickly awoke and rushed to their Dark Lord's chamber. Lucius Malfoy quickly told the black door carved with runes the password and when the door opened they all rushed in and saw their lord, sitting up in his bed, panting and gasping for air. "Tom!" Lucius shouted as he rushed to his lord and best friend's side. "Tom, are you alright?" Lucius asked. "Y-Yes....I am......alright.....Lucius." Tom gasped out. "Tom.....c-could this mean that.....?" Severus Snape trailed off but it didn't matter. Everyone understood what he was asking. "Yes, Severus.....I believe so.....My mate has gone into their Inheritance." Tom says bluntly. "But.....Tom.....There are only  three known people whose 18th birthday is today. Both Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, and-......and my son." One of the 4 unknown males, whom stood with Severus and one of the other unknown males' arms around his waist, stated with worry in his voice. "I know. But, from how it felt, I believe it is your son..." Tom says. The male whom had spoken earlier gasped and tears began to fall. "S-Sev, S-Sal, h-he is alive! O-Our son really is alive!" The male cried as his two elder mates held him and began to cooe soothing words into his ear.


	3. Author Note

**Hello my readers. I have decided to edit Chapter 1.**

  
 

**I made Harry a _bit_ too disgusted with "Mudbloods". **

  
 

**That was not my intention so I will be editing it.**


	4. After Effect

 

 

** Harry **

I awoke to a pain in my head and my body sore, as if I had just ran from here all the way to Hogwarts.It wasn't very painful, just sore and uncomfortable. I slowly sat up, struggling a tad bit. It wasn't very easy to hold up my weight so I had to lean against my "bed's" bars for a headboard. I groaned in pain. Everything was sore. But, my lower body seemed to hurt the most. Though the pain was very noticable, the first thing I truly noticed was that even though my glasses are off I could see perfectly fine. _'Finally! I no longer have to wear those horrid glasses! Hmmm I should go see what else has changed.'_ I thought to myself. Groaning and moaning in pain I slowly stood and walked to the door of my 'room'. Seeing the door was wide open and the wall across the hall had a big, not fully through, crumbling hole I remembered last night. _'Did I really do that to Uncle Vernon? Did my Inheritance give me that power?'_ With that thought I broke into soft giggles that would most likely give Bellatrix Lestrange herself a fright. Not hearing any voices or any other sounds that would indicate that my relatives were home I rush into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. Sighing in relief I slowly look up at the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. Now, I will not admit this later, but, when I saw my image in the mirror.....I shrieked like a 7-year-old girl...... Don't judge me! If you saw yourself looking like a 15-year-old teenage girl when you could have sworn that you were a recently-turned 18-year-old teenage boy you would freak out too!

I stared at the new me in the mirror. My Raven Black hair was no longer unruly and shoulder-length but now straight and silky and stopped just above my knees. My eyes were now wide and round, reminding me of a small girl, and no longer Emerald Green but now a glowing iridescent Green with specks of iridescent Purple and a ring of iridescent Blue around my pupil. My pale, pasty skin was now a healthy porcelain White, reminding me of a fragile china doll. I grew at least one inch which makes me 5'3" _'.....okay so I'm still very short......Yeah, that sucks....'_ Wanting to get a better look at what other changes I went through I took off my baggy pants and t-shirt I wore to bed. My body figure changed some, but not dramatically. My feminine face got a tad more feminine, making me look like a 15-year-old girl. I'm still skinny but no longer the 'you-can-see-my-ribs' skinny. My hips grew wider, can you say I have the lower body of an 'hour glass'? But, what really freaked me out was.....I HAVE BREASTS!!!! WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING BUGGER HELL!?!?!?! _'Well.....this is probably the strangest thing to happen to me in my life......And I'm Harry "Boy-Who-Lived" Potter! Merlin.....For just recently getting breasts they're big!! Damn...I'd say maybe 36C!'_ My legs and arms are thin and slender but has small muscles in them that give them a strong but elegant and graceful look. I allowed my eyes to travel up and between my legs. _'Well....at least I still have my dick......'_ I turn around and look at the image of my back. _'My spine is no longer that visible, that's good. Ohhhh! And my ass looks amazing, as usual!'_ I snickered to myself at the thought. I went to go turn on the shower when I felt something strange in between my legs. Nervously, I sat down on the toilet lid and cautiously -and scaredly, might I add- I slid my legs open and peered into the mirror. _'Wait a minute......Is that...-'_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

 

**3rd Person**

**Miles Away at Malfoy Manor**

 

Tom looked at the occupants around the dining room table. "Did anybody else hear that scream?" Tom asked. Everyone nodded, confused at what could have caused that scream. "It sounded like a little girl, maybe 15 or so." Narcissa says. Everyone nodded in agreement.


	5. Another Author Note!

**Yes yes, I know you thought this was another chapter.**

 

**Don't worry, there will be another.**

 

**But, I would just like to tell you something...**

 

**I have realized that Hogwarts years only go from 1-7 years.**

 

**So, Harry wouldn't be going to school at 18...**

 

***Sigh***

 

**So! I have decided that the reason why Harry and all the others will be going back to school at Hogwarts is because the Minsitry has decided that all the students that had been 1-7 years during when Umbridge was there will be spending another year at Hogwarts since it came to their attention that when Umbridge teached there a lot of students failed their NEWTs and OWLs ^_^**

 

**And another thing! Yes, I do realize that Dumbledore died during book/movie 6 -when Harry and his friends were 16- and that the Wizarding War with Voldemort happened in book 7/movie 8 -when Harry was 17- but in this story neither of those have happened.**

 

**Oh and later on you will realize that I won't be saying exact Wizarding money. I'll either say that someone has a lot or not that much. And when someone is buying someone I won't say how much it is because Wizarding money confuses the bloody hell out of me!**

 

**Draco: Dear Merlin! What ELSE are you going to tell them!? This is taking FOREVER!**

 

**Me: -_- .............Excuse me *grabs Draco by back of shirt and drags him away***

 

**Draco: Hey!! Let me go!! What are you doing!?!? *thrashing about***

 

**Everyone else (Tom, Harry, Lucius, Narcissa, etc. Except for Fred and George): *minding own business. Hears Draco shouting: No! I will NOT wear THAT!!! I WILL NOT!! DON'T COME NEAR ME!!! NO!! STAY BACK!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!* O.O**

 

**Harry: Anyone want to go see what's going on?**

 

**Everyone else: *shakes heads no***

 

**Fred &George: *smirks evily* Oh we know what's going on.... He he he**

 

**Harry &Ron: *hearing the twins sparks up their curiousity. EYes grow anime big* What's going on!?**

 

**Fred &George: *chuckles* Oh Phelon ('Little Wolf' in Celtic and/or Gaelic) is just having our little Dragon try on an outfit he bought for him**

 

**Me: Im baaaaaack~ *dragging a sniffling Draco***

 

**Everyone else (except Fred and George): *sees Draco. jaws drop***

 

**Draco: *fidgets nervously. Wearing a frilly White lolita dress, White doll heels with bows on the straps, White lace gloves, and a WHite bow in hair. Blushing deep red* Phelooooooon! Why must I wear this!?!?!**

 

**Me: *smirks* Because I said so! *Sticks tongue out at Draco***

 

**Harry &Ron: *on floor laughing***

 

**Me: *smirks at Harry and Ron* oh don't think I've forgotten about you two! *Holds up two lolita dress. One Black and WHite (for Harry) and one Red and White (for Ron)***

 

**Harry &Ron: *shrieks and runs to the exit of room only to slam into Marcus and Tom. Falls onto arses. Looks up at Marcus and Tom and sees the lust in their eyes. Squeals and clings to eachother, watching in horror as Marcus, Tom, and Phelon stalked toward them like Lions hunting their prey* **

 

**In the distance you can hear: KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**


	6. ANOTHER Author Note

 

 

Okay

I have decided that there won't be another school year at Hogwarts.

Some characters are just gonna become professors' assisstants!

**Ron Weasley = DADA assisstant to new teacher Professor Bill Weasley**

I know that Harry is AMAZING at DADA but I'm going to have Harry become the Care of Magical Creatures assisstant. He made this choice so not only Ron can spend time and work with his elder brother (because he just became a Wyvern so he's gonna need help) but also because of one of Harry's creatures other creatures attach themselves to him and won't leave him alone so he believes this is for the best.

** Harry Potter = Care of Magical Creatures assisstant to Professor Rubeus Hagrid **

** Luna Lovegood = Divination assisstant to new teacher Professor Eris Argyris **

 

I still had Sybil die. I'm sorry but you have to admit, she wasn't much of a real Seer. Now, Luna, Luna is an entirely different story! She is a TRUE Seer!

** Neville Longbottom = Herbology assisstant to Professor Pomona Sprout **

** Draco Malfoy = Potions assisstant to Professor Severus Snape **

** Theodore Nott = Alchemy assisstant to new teacher Professor Nyx Ambrosia **

 

It didn't say who the Alchemy teacher was so I used Nyx. Now Voldemort has 3 Death Eaters as teachers!! ^_^

 

** Blaise Zabini = Study of Ancient Runes assisstant to new teacher Professor Charlie Weasley **

 

I learned who was the real teacher but they have only EVER been mentioned so in the books and movies they haven't appeared. Nobody even knows if they are female or male. But they suspect male. But, since I didn't know I just used Charlie! Because I just realized I didn't even name Charlie in a relationship soooo I gave him a part while I'm thinking of someone to pair him with! ^_^

 

**Pansy Parkinson = Charms assisstant to Professor Filius Flitwick**

  
 

**Millicent Bulstrode = Transfiguration assisstant to Professor Minerva McGonagall**

 

  
And for the new teachers:

 

** Bill Weasley = DADA professor **

 

** Charlie Weasley = Study of Ancient Runes professor **

 

** Nyx Ambrosia = Alchemy professor **

 

** Eris Argyris = Divination professor **

 

_P.S._

_Luna Lovegood will be in the same year as Harry and the others. I will be mentioning it again when they go back to Hogwarts._

_Though Luna is in the same year now she is **NOT** the same age! She is still younger! She just **SKIPPED ** a year! Because she is obviously **VERY** smart!!_


	7. Visiting Gringotts

 

 

  **Previously: **

I went to go turn on the shower when I felt something strange in between my legs. Nervously, I sat down on the toilet lid and cautiously -and scaredly, might I add- I slid my legs open and peered into the mirror. _'Wait a minute......Is that...-'_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

 

** Now: **

 

** Harry **

 

"Oh Morgana! I HAVE A BLOODY VAGINA!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

Thankfully, I had placed a Silencing charm on the bathroom after I screamed earlier. Because I'm sure if anyone had heard that it definately would not go well. Heck, I'm not even taking this well! Then again.....I did just learn that I have breasts AND a vagina......Merlin, I can't WAIT to see the look on Ron's face when he hears about this. Oh lord he is gonna FLIP! That is.....unless he became a Submissive Wyvern on his birthday. Bill had became a Submissive. He got like 36D sized breasts and a vagina! We have yet to learn who his mate is though....So sad.... Fred is a Dominant. George is a Switcher. Percy is, of course, a Dominant. And then there is Charlie and Arthur. Charlie is a Switcher, but the Weasleys and I learned later on -Charlie had hid it, afraid of what we'd say- that he had got 36C breasts and a vagina like me so he is more Submissive than Dominant. I wonder how Molly and Ginerva reacted.....They had made it known to us that they were 100% against same sex relationships. I believe Molly even said "faggots are sick and vile creatures that should be punished and rot in Hell alone and hated". Luckily Arthur doesn't agree with her. The boys and I learned that Arthur is secretly BISEXUAL! We then also learned that the only reason why he married Molly was because their parents had made a contract that made them get married. And that the only reason why Arthur didn't divorce her after their parents died was because he hadn't found a loophole in the contract and when he finally did Molly had gotten pregnant with Bill and after Bill was born she kept having children each time Arthur planned to divorce her. Finally, now that Ginerva is the only child left Arthur plans to divorce her. Since Ron and the boys are finally of adulthood Arthur doesn't have to worry about fighting over custody of them and he doesn't wish to have Ginerva, she's too much like Molly, so everything should go just fine.....

 

Buuuuut I'm rambling again so lets get back to the present!

 

After my little scare I decided to just get into the shower and deal with that for now. Then I can just pack up my things and leave this place forever. Thank goodness Petunia sent me shopping yesterday and of the MANY things I had to buy a bottle of the female specialbody soap -you know, for.... "down there"-, a new shower pouf, and a new shower razor. Oh Salazar! If I had to use one of those things that was already used by my relatives I would- Oh I don't even know what I would do! Just thinking about *shudders*.

I stood in my "room", with the fluffy towel wrapped around me, hiding my new and very strange body, digging through my closet for any of Dudley's hand-me-downs that fit my body the best. I already had problems with wearing these baggy clothes but with this new, skinny, feminine body? I'll be lucky if they even stay on me!! While looking through the excuses for clothes I hear several taps on my window. Turning around I spot several owls and other kinds of birds outside my window. I see Hedwig is one of them. I grin, walk across the room, and open the window. One by one the owls and birds dropped letters and packages onto my bed. Some owls and birds stayed though. Fawkes sat on my desk with a letter in his beak. I frown at the letter and smile at Fawkes. "Hello, Fawkes. How are you? Still prisoner to the old coot?" I ask out loud as I pet Fawkes' head. Fawkes nods at me and I take the letter from his beak. Sighing at Dumbledore's signature on the front I open the letter.

 

_My dear boy,_

_I am sorry to say but I have come to realize that your friendship with_ _Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Mr. Ronald Weasley,_ _and the others has put them into danger for long enough. For the rest of the_

_time until you have defeated Voldemort you cannot contact them anymore. For if they follow you_

_anymore it will end up killing them all. You must face Voldemort on your own._

My anger began to grow inside of me. How DARE he!?! I mean make me not speak with Granger and Ginerva I am fine with! But Ron and the others!?! How DARE he!?!?

_It has come to my_ _awareness that Voldemort is planning on attacking you after_

_you have left the safety of your Aunt and Uncle's home._

I snorted. Safety!?! Nothing about this "house" is safe!! If any NORMAL Wizard, Witch, or even Muggle looked at my "home" life they would believe that even living in the house of a psychotic murderer was safer!!

Breathing in and out slowly I continued to read.

_Therefore the Order members will not be coming to get you and bring you to Grimmauld Place._

_When you are to leave your Aunt and Uncle's home for Hogwarts I will be sending some of the Order_

_members to take you to King's Cross._

_Have a nice summer,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Albus Dumbledore_

 

After finishing that last sentence the letter turned to ashes in my hands. I stared at the burned letter, eyes wide and jaw dropped. _'Did I do that!?'_ I thought to myself. Shaking my head I gave Fawkes one more pet and then watched as he flew away. I went and sat on my bed. A beautiful Pharaoh-Eagle Owl walked and sat onto my lap. I stared in surprise into the beautiful owl's gorgeous Yellow eyes. In its beak was a small package with a letter. I carefully took the box from the owl and sat it down. I opened the letter and began to read while absentmindedly petting the owl.

 

_Happy late birthday Harry! Sorry I didn't send this yesterday. I'm guessing you know_

_about the Inheritances? Well I was nervous about mine so I spent all of yesterday_

_reading_ _up_ _on_ _magical creatures. Turns out I am a Wood/Plant Nymph! Makes sense right?_

_What with how great I am in Herbology it would only seem obvious I have a creature that_

_has to do with nature! Well, I know how much you love to read and how much you have _

_already studied on magical creatures but I have sent a magical creature and magical being_

_book to you. I hope it comes in handy. You may keep the book. I had bought two, I have the_

_other so I don't need this one._

_Always your friend,_

_Neville_

_P.S. The Pharaoh-Eagle Owl's name is Ares. I thought you would like him and that Hedwig_

_could have a new owl-friend to play with. During the day he will come back to me, at night let_

_Hedwig out and they can fly together._

 

I smiled at the last part of the letter. Still smiling I let Ares hop off of my lap and over to Hedwig. I watch in pure awe as Hedwig screeched at Ares, spreading out her wings in a territorial stance. All Ares did was stare at her with this dominating look. After a few seconds she dropped her stance and nipped at his ear. I giggle as Ares gave her a look saying something along the lines of "Mooooom! I don't want a baaaaath!". I picked up the small package and sat it on my lap. Attached to the package was a small note.

 

_Harry, I used a shrinking and feather weight spell on this package so_

_that Ares didn't have any problems carrying it. ~Neville_

 

I pick up my wand, take off the spells, and open the package. Inside was a thick, leather bound, book. Written on the front cover was _"Magical Creatures and Beings, What You Might Be and What You May_ _Meet"_ _._ I smile, mentally thank Neville, and set the book aside. I yelp at the sharp pain to my forearm. I look down and see that I had been nipped at by a small Hawk-like Owl. Next to it sat a small package, likely to be like Neville's and to actually be big and heavy, and attached to its leg is a letter. I gently pet the strange owl's feathers and detach the letter from its leg. I began to read and silently laughed. Of  course this owl would belong to Luna!

 

_Hello Harry. There is no point in asking how you are. Being that I am a true_

_Seer_ _I_ _saw this before anyone else. I know that your creature gave you_

_feminine parts. And I know that at the moment you do not know exactly_

_what you are. I will not tell you what you are, even though I do know, I will_

_just tell you that you are more than one more creature. And if you wish to_

_know what you are you may go to Gringotts and have a heritage blood test._

_Then you may look through the book Neville gave you and read up on your_

_creature._

_~Luna_

_P.S. Beware of Nargles_

 

I giggle at the note at the bottom of Luna's letter. I set the letter aside and turn to the package. I take off the spells on the package. The package grew bigger and wider. Curiously, I open the package. I gasp and stare into the box in shock. Sitting inside the box was Black dress with a Red sash-like belt, Black strap platform heels, and some make-up. But what really surprised me was that sitting on top of the dress was a journal. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.'s journal to be exact. _'How did she.....?'_ Spotting a letter I snatched it up and quickly read it.

_I know that you did not truly destroy the Dark Lord's diary but instead_

_used a fake when you were down in the Chamber of Secrets. I found this_

_in the Room of Requirements during 5th year. I know that if my visions_

_are correct you will need this. When we arrive at Hogwarts I shall follow_

_you where ever you may go. You are now the Grey Queen to me. Neither_

_White nor Black but inbetween. A deity of your own. The one whom shall_

_always be in charge, but made to look weak to surprise your enemies._

_You, Harry, are the most dangerous leader to ever exist in the Wizarding_

_World and nobody even notices._

_~Luna_

_P.S. My bird is a Black-Hawk Owl named Nox. She keeps the Nargles away. Beware,_

_she will nip at your fingers._

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion but I soon shook it off and sat the letter and box to the side while Nox nipped at me one last time before flying away, Ares flying off right behind her. A small bird, whom I immediately recognized as Pig, hopped over to me and dropped a letter onto lap before nipping at my nose, screeching softly, and flying away. I look at the front of the letter and laugh softly at the familiar scrawl of Ron's horrible handwriting. He never could sit still well enough to write well.

_Hey Harry! How are you? Those horrible Muggles called your relatives haven't done anything_

_to bad have they!? They better not have if they know what's good for them!! How did your Inheritance go?_

_Are you part creature? Mine was pretty painful. Turns out I am a Submissive Wyvern. I have female_

_parts! It's so straaaaange! Fred keeps laughing at Charlie, Bill, and I. But not at George and we_

_don't know why! Lately Fred has been nicer than usual to George..... Just the other day he gave George_

_his last Cauldron Cake! His CAULDRON CAKE! George was as shocked as the rest of us. Though I think_

_Dad knows more than he lets on. There is something strange going on.... We are staying at Grimmauld_

_Place right now with the Order. Dumbledore told us not to contact you. But I think that Fred, George,_

_Bill, Charlie, Percy, Sirius, Remus, Neville, Luna, and I are the only ones that didn't listen to him._

_Mum, Ginny, and Hermione are being real bitches. Going on and on about how males and females_

_shouldn't be with the same gender. How it is unnatural. How you are causing too much trouble for_

_us. How we could die. How your a liar. How your relatives are really nice and that you shouldn't tell_

_lies about them. It makes Dad and us really pissy. Luckily we're able to finally leave our homes! I'm_

_planning on staying with Fred and George for a few days while looking for a place to stay. They said_

_you can stay too. Because knowing you now that you are 17 and can legally leave your relatives you_

_are probably planning on leaving immediately. So attached to this letter is a portkey that will take you_

_to Fred and George's. You are already locked into the wards so the building will let you in. I suggest_

_you go to Gringotts first. I'll see if I can get my brothers and Dad, Neville, Luna, Remus and Sirius,_

_and I to meet up with you at the Leaky Cauldron in about an hour or so._

_Your now feminine older brother,_

_Ron_

By the end of the letter I was laughing uncontrollably. I took the the portkey off of the letter, it turned out to be the key to Fred and George's shop. I pet Pig and smile as he flew away.

 

_** A/N: I am not finished with this chapter yet. But I have to post it because my stupid computer continues deleting what I have written for this chapter. So I will be posting this and updating it later. ** _

 

I placed the key down and turned to the bird next to me. The bird was about a foot tall and looked much like a big hawk but Black and its tail seemed to be a Silverish-Grey with Black bar line stripes. Its beak was Greyish-Black and its eyes were a bright Gold. It stared up at me with the most intelligant eyes I have ever seen next to Fawkes and Hedwig. It pushed a box towards me with one of its talons and then held the same talon up to me, showing me the letter attached to it. _'Hm... I wonder whose bird this belongs to...'_ I think to myself. I gently untie the letter from the bird's leg and scanned my eyes over the front. Oh! It's from Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Arthur! Wow. Lemon Freak -my new nickname for Dumbledore- must be very cautious and checking everyone's birds if they had to send everything with one bird.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_We are guessing that you already heard from Ron that Dumbledore isn't_

_allowing anyone to write to you. The boys and I are not happy about this,_

_nor is your Godfather Remus. About a week ago George over_

_heard somethings that has left some of us -Percy, Charlie, Fred, and I-_

_unsettled and the rest -George, Remus, and Bill- completely_

_buggered. So, we are using this Galapagos Hawk as our messanger_

_while Ron uses Pig. The hawk's name is Hyperion and he is Fred's, he_

_also has a twin brother named Hera whom belongs to George. **Ironic**_

_**right Har!?**.....That would be the twins..... Anywayyy we learned from_

_Sirius and Remus that there is a major possibility that you may have_

_a creature inheritance. And then we got a letter from Luna. She didn't_

_say what you were, just that you are probably going to need the help of_

_Ron, Bill, George, and Charlie. This made us think that you either became_

_a Submissive or a Switcher._ _Anyway I would just like to let you know that_

_whatever status you gain you_ _shall always be apart of my family, no matter_

_what anyone else says. Anyway,_ _in this package are some things from us._

_There is a journal from Bill: **Harry,**_ _**if you are what I think you are -I did a LOT** _

_**of** _ _**research in Gringotts on your** _ _**heritage- then that journal should come in** _

_**handy.** _ _**I have one as well and, from** _ _**what you have told me before, it works like** _

_**Tom Riddle's diary, it will allow us to** _ _**write to each other in the journal without** _

_**needing to use any paper up all you have** _ _**to do is say " Serpentis transeat" while ** _

_**touching** _ _**the tip of your wand to the paper.** _ _**To turn it back to a normal journal** _

_**just** _ _**do what you did before except this time** _ _**say " propinquus transibit".** From _

_Charlie is a set of jewelry: **The jewelry has penta**_ _**grams on them that represent the** _

_**five elements; Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal, and Water.** _ _**Each peice of jewelry allows you** _

_**to** _ _**not** _ _**only minipulate those elements easier than** _ _**you could if your creature allows** _

_**that but** _ _**they also have MANY protection charms** _ _**on them against any kind of threat** _

_**-hand to hand combat/weapons/wand use, poison,** _ _**Legilimens, etc- and the necklace** _

_**is a portkey that will take you to where ever I am** _ _**once you say " Prater sanguine".** _

_From the twins is a set of twin Snow Leopards: **Hello,**_ _**Har! These two Snow Leopards** _

_**are magical Snow Leopards. They will only ever** _ _**follow the commands of two** _

_**Masters, their true Master and their Master's mate;** _ _**unless you have more than** _

_**one** _ _**mate because then they will follow all your mates** _ _**as well. These Snow** _

_**Leopards** _ _**have** _ _**the ability to grow Black Demon-like wings** _ _**and have the agility** _

_**of the fastest of Vampires in the world. Once you and** _ _**your mate(s) bond with** _

_**them you will have a mental connection with them.** _ _**Like a wizard/witch with** _

_**their familiar but less of the soul bond and** _ _**more of the familial bond. You** _

_**will be able to speak through the mind.** _ _**They do not have names yet so** _

_**you may name them whatever you would** _ _**like. Warning: their adult size** _

_**will be that of normal Snow Leopards but** _ _**they have the ability to grow** _

_**as big as a Basilisk if you ask of them, but** _ _**only when needed.** From Percy is a _

_gothic-like bracelet with a crescent moon_ _and pentagram on it: **Harry, this**_

_**bracelet will not only protect you but is** _ _**a portkey as well, just** _

_**say " suscéptor" and the portkey will take you to my mansion -don't** _

_**ask how I got the mansion, we will explain later-. I believe you** _

_**are a Submissive and as your elder brother and a Dominant** _

_**Wyvern I am now your Protector. As your Protector I will keep** _

_**you from getting hurt and I keep other Dominants away.** From _

_Remus is a small Silver heart locket: **Cub, this locket was made**_

_**by Snuffles -whom surprisingly had a real affinity in making** _

_**things out of Silver, Gold, and Steal-. We couldn't find any** _

_**small enough pictures of your parents and since you have** _

_**that picture frame of them we decided to place a picture of** _

_**you, Snuffles, and I in it. I know that you miss him as much as** _

_**I do. When he was alive he placed protection charms on the** _

_**locket and made it into a portkey that will take you to his** _

_**deceased elder brother Regulus' room that only you, the** _

_**Weasley boys, Snuffles -when he was alive-, and I are** _

_**able to enter.** And from me is a book on mating and _

_bonding ituals,_ _heat cycles, and pregnancy. Now, I_

_know that in the Muggle_ _world men are not able_ _to get_

_pregnant. But, here in the_ _Wizarding World Switchers_

_and Submissive males are able_ _to get pregnant, while_

_Dominant females cannot. I know_ _that you think that my_ _f_ _amily_

_and I do not follow tradition_ _but the truth is that we let Molly_

_a_ _nd Ginny believe we don't,_ _because we cannot allow them_

_to turn against us just yet._ _We are truly very traditional,_

_e_ _specially with mating and bonding rituals. Now, Harry, we expect_

_that you will probably get a letter from Gringotts on your Inheritance._

_When you do write in your journal to Bill and we will meet with_

_you at the Leaky Cauldron._

_~Arthur_

While reading the letter I was petting Hyperion's head while he gently pawd at my leg. I set the letter down and take the spells off of the box and open it. I look at the jewelry from Charlie, Remus, and Percy in awe. I gently put them on except the earrings. I had seen some people peircing their ears before, such as Bill, so I knew what to do. I saw the sewing needle on my table and got to work on peircing my ears.

About 10 minutes later I had my ears peirced, fully healed -with the holes still in my ears-, and my earrings in. I pull out the journal and book out and set them down next to the one from Neville. Next I saw the two Snow Leopard cubs. They were so gorgeous with their spotted Grey and Black pelt. They looked up at me and I couldn't help but "Awww" at their round, innocent, bright Blue eyes. They stared up at me with knowing looks. _**"Are you our** **Master?"** _ I hear in my head. I look down at them and see the slightly bigger one nodding at me, indicating it was that one whom spoke to me through our connect. I smile. _**"Yes I am. My name is Harry but you may call me whatever you like."** _ Both the cubs looked at each other, as if speaking through their eyes, and then looked at me. At the same time they said, **_"We shall call you Gaia. For we can feel your power and aura and can see in your past and present that though you can be very cruel and torturous you are obviously kind and pure at heart and the Goddess of all. We can see that your friend named after the Moon was correct when she referred to you as her Queen, the leader of all and the most powerful. You have your own level of high power. We shall stand by your side for eternity and do as you command. For you are our Mother and our Queen."_** I smile at the cubs, whom I now realize are both boys. I look at the smaller one, still smiling. _**"I shall call you Eos"** _ I then looked at the bigger cub, **_"and I will name you Erebus."_**

 

**_A/N: Still not finished with chapter. But I have to get off right now. I will get on soon though!_ **

 

The two cubs purred and rubbed their heads against my arm. _**"Very fine names, Gaia. You are a very smart master. Very kind. We shall follow you and protect you with our lives."** _ The cubs said at the same time. I smile and pet their heads. I stood up and began to get dressed. I changed into the dress, shoes, and jewellry. After that I carefully did my make-up and packed my bags. <http://www.polyvore.com/hadria_slytherin-snape-prince-peverell_in_defiler_becomes/set?id=81141014>. I turn to Hedwig and the twins. "Well, we should get going. I must get to Gringotts soon." I say. I look at Hedwig. "Girl, you will fly to Fred and George's shop, you hear? Be careful and stay safe." With that Hedwig flew out the window with a soft hoot. I then look at the cubs. _**"I will allow you two to walk with me through Diagon Alley and Gringotts AS LONG as you do NOT wander off and do NOT make a scene. Understand?"** _ I say firmly. The two cubs give me adorable pouts, telling me that they were just as mischeivous as Gred and Forge, but nod at me. I transfigure a Black cloak and slip it on. I minimize and feather weight my trunks and books and slip them into my pockets. I slip my wand into my sleeve and turn to the cubs. They nod at me and with that.....we disappear. No apparating or portkey. We just.....disappeared in a blur of the same color of Black as my cloak.

 

_Diagon Alley_

We appeared in a shadowed corner of Diagon Alley. I look around to make sure nobody is looking in my direction and then elegantly walk out of the shadows, Eos and Erebus right behind me. I watch as people looked at me as though I had the allure of a Veela. Maybe I do. Maybe not. Everyone stared at me as I walked. I heard whispers and whistles. I feel bile rise in my throat. Such immature, horny, perverted, disrespectful people. I can feel that Eos and Erebus feel the same as I. _'Why must so many be so idiotic and stupid? Our kind wouldn't be dying so much if they just opened their eyes for what is truly before them. They are all just ignorant, mindless, spineless, morons!'_ And then, finally, we had made it to Gringotts. As soon as we walked in I saw every single Goblin stop what they were doing, look at me, and _smile_. Not the creepy, disturbing, man eating smile. But a _generous_ , _kind_ , and _respectful_ smile. Then I spot Griphook and I gracefully walk up to his desk. "Lovely evening, isn't it, Griphook?" I ask sweetly and respectfully. "Lovely evening it is, Lady Slytherin Potter Peverell, Heir of Prince." Griphook says as if he were speaking with the most powerful person he had and will ever meet. I feel my eyes widen slightly and the titles. The 'Lady' does not bother me as you would think. I am, after all, I Submissive. It would only make sense to address me as the female instead of male. But Slytherin and Prince!? And isn't Severus Snape the Lord of Prince!?! Does that mean I am related to him!?.........Oh how I hope if I were his child that he wasn't truly the spy for Dumbledore......


	8. A Surprising Heritage

**Harry's P.O.V.**

"Are you here for your Heritage and Inheritance?" Griphook asked me. At my bewildered look he grinned and said,

"I figured Dumbledore wouldn't tell you anything and that you would come here to see for yourself." I smile kindly. "You always seem to surprise me, Griphook." Griphook's grin widened, revealing all his sharp teeth. "Follow me. I believe you wish for this to be private. We will use one of the many empty meeting rooms. We will start with your Heritage, then your Inheritance, and then lastly your Vaults and other property." Griphook says. I giggle. "You know me so well, my friend." I say as I follow Griphook down a hall and into an empty room. The room was ordinary, the walls the golden color like the rest of Gringotts, the floor a white marble, and a Redwood table and chairs in the middle. "Please have a seat, Lady Slytherin Potter Peverell, Heir of Prince." Griphook says as he takes one seat on one side of the table. I sit across from him and Eos and Erebus climb up on my lap. Eos sits on my lap while Erebus climbs up onto my shoulder. They purr happily and Griphook chuckles. "Lovely companions." He says. I laugh softly and pet Eos' head.

"Now, lets get down to business." As Griphook says that a golden bowl and a silver dagger appear on the table between us. "All you have to do is

use this dagger to make a cut into your finger and drop three drops of blood into this bowl." Griphook explains. I nod and do as told. After dropping the last drop of blood into the bowl a parchment appears in front of us.

_**Hadria Serpens Slytherin Prince Potter Peverell** _

_**Male/Female; Submissive Male** _

_**July 31st, 1980** _

_**Pureblood** _

_**Biological Parents:** _

_**Salazar Basilisk Slytherin (Father, Deceased) (10th Century) (Pureblood)** _

_**Jamilia Ebony Peverell (Potter) (Male-Mother, Deceased) (1960-1981) (Pureblood)** _

_**Severus Tobias Prince (Snape) (Second-Father) (1960- ) (Halfblood; Pureblood Mother; Muggle Father)** _

_**Illegal Adoptive Parent:** _

_**Lillian Anne Potter nee Evans (Deceased) (1960-1981) (Muggleborn)** _

_**God Parents:** _

_**Sirius Orion Black (God-Father) (1960- )** _

_**Eris Argyris (God-Subissmive Male-Mother) (1959- )** _

_**Titles: Heir Prince, Lady Slytherin, Lady Potter, Lady Peverell, Lady Gryffindor, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Grindelwald, Heir Black, Lady Myrrdin, Second Heir Gaunt (Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr being First)** _

_**Total Vault Possession: 35 Vaults (Active)** _

_**Propterties: Peverell Estate (Wales, Britain; Inhabitants: None), Peverell Manor (Scotland; Inhabitants: None), 3/4 of Hogwarts' Castle (Scotland, Inhabitants: 326 Students, 12 Teachers), The Forbidden Forest, Gryffindor Castle (Scottland; Inhabitants: 12 House Elves), Ravenclaw Castle (Norway; Inhabitants: 12 House Elves), Slytherin Castle (Bulgaria; Inhabitants: 14 House Elves), Potter Estate (Scotland; Inhabitants: 10 House Elves), Grindelwald Manor (Italy; Inhabitants: 12 House Elves), Potter Beach Villa (Greece; Inhabitants: None), Godric Hollow Cottage (Britain; Inhabitants: None), Peverell Winter Manor (Austrian Alps; Inhabitants: None)** _

_**Magical Items: Innumerable Libraries, Family Grimoires, Cloak of Invisibility, Many Portraits, Magical Weapons, Potions, Rare Potions Ingredients, Magical Arifacts, Family Heirlooms, Resurrection Stone, Elder Wand** _

_**Creature Inheritance(s): Succubus (Peverell Line), Lamia (Peverell Line), Vampire (Prince Line), Naga (Slytherin Line) - Inheritance Previously Blocked by Albus Dumbledore; Succubus, Lamia, and Vampire 100% Active; Naga 0% Active (Not Dominant In Blood)** _

_**Physical Health/History: PTSD, Overstressed, Depression, Battered Person Syndrome, Anxiety Disorder, OCD** _

_**Blocks: Eidetic Memory - 90% Blocked (Albus Dumbledore); Now 70% Blocked As of Age 16** _

_**IQ 220 - 90% Blocked (Albus Dumbledore); Slowly Began to Re-Activate at Age 11; 65% Blocked As of Age 14** _

 

_**Natural Occlumens - 100% Blocked (Albus Dumbledore); Now 50% Blocked As of Age 14** _

 

_**Natural Legilimens (Telepathy) - 100% Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)** _

 

_**ESP - 100% Blocked (Albus Dumbledore); Now 70% Blocked As of Age 12** _

 

_**Innovation - 95% Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)** _

 

_**Creativity - 85% Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)** _

 

_**Cunning/Self Preservation Instincts - 75% Blocked (Albus Dumbledore); Re-Active As of Age 11** _

 

_**Prophetic Dreams - 100% Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)** _

 

_**Most Heritage Magical Abilities Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)** _

 

_**Wandless Magic - Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)** _

 

_**Non-Verbal Magic - Blocked (Albus DUmbledore)** _

 

_**Parselmagic - Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)** _

 

_**Parseltongue - 50% Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)** _

 

_**Phoenixian (Language) - 95% Blocked (Albus DUmbledore)** _

 

_**Gobbledegook (Language) - Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)** _

 

_**Natural Healer - Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)** _

 

_**Blood, Runic, Anchoring Magic - Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)** _

 

_**Multiple Animagi Forms - Blocked (Albus DUmbledore)** _

 

_**Necromancy Skills - Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)** _

 

_**Summoning Magic - Blocked (Albus DUmbledore)** _

 

_**Elemental Manipulation - Blocked (ALbus DUmbledore)** _

 

_**Blood Lust (Vampire Line) - Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)** _

 

_**Craving for Raw Meat (Lamia Line) - Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)** _

 

_**Seducing/Encanting Allure (Succubi Line) - Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)** _

 

_**Dream Manipulation (Succubi Line) - Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)** _

 

_**Untraceable Magic - Blocked (Albus DUmbledore)** _

 

 

_**Spells: 25 Compulsion Spells** _

 

_**56 Loyalty Spells** _

 

_**10 Repulsion Spells (Repel Severus SNape)** _

 

_**15 Repulsion Spells (Repel Malfoy Family)** _

 

_**50 Repulsion Spells (Repel Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr)** _

 

_**10 Repulsion Spells (Repel Dark Magical Creatures)** _

 

_**22 Naivety Spells** _

 

 

_**Potions: 1,975 Love Potions (Love Ginevra Weasley)** _

 

_**12 Ignorance Potions (Magical Knowledge)** _

 

_**54 Meekness Potions** _

 

_**34 Loyalty Compulsion Spells (Loyalty and Compulsion to Light and Albus Dumbledore)** _

 

  
_**Vaults:** _ _**Trust Fund Vault,** _ _**Potter Family Vault, Head Potter Vault, Slytherin Family Vault, Head Slytherin Vault, Lily Potter's Personal Vault, James Potter's Personal Vault, Peverell Family Vault, Head Peverell Vault, Jamilia Peverell's Personal Vault, Grindelwald Family Vault, Head Grindelwald Vault, Gellert Grindelwald's Personal Vault, Salazar SLytherin's Personal Vault, Black Family Vault, Head Black Vault, Sirius Black's Personal Vault, Ravenclaw Family Vault, Head Ravenclaw Vault, Gryffindor Family Vault, Head Gryffindor Vault, Godrick Gryffindor's Personal Vault, Rowena Ravenclaw's Personal Vault, Myrrdin Family Vault, Head Myrrdin Vault, Merlin Myrrdin's Personal Vault, Harry Potter's Personal Vault, Hadria Slytherin Peverell's Personal Vault, Business Vaults (Look at Businesses)** _   


 

_**Businesses: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (WWW) (Joke Shop) (Diagon Alley)- Not Exactly Owner; Gave Twins' Money For The Business** _

 

_**Muggle Company Grunnings (Drill Manufacture) (Wales, Britain)- Full Owner** _

 

_**Daily Prophet (Newspaper) (Diagon Alley)- Full Owner** _

 

_**Needle & Pens (Tattoo/Piercing Shop) (Knockturn Alley) - Full Owner** _

 

_**Devil's Angel (Clothing Shop) (Many Around Europe) - Full Owner** _

 

_**Sweet & Delicious (Bakery) (Diagon Alley) - Full Owner** _

 

_**Sugar & Spice (Hair/Make Up Shop) (Diagon Alley; Near Entrance to Knockturn Alley) - Full Owner** _

 

Needless to say once Griphook and I finished reading the temperature in the room dropped. Dropped very deadly. "HOW DARE THAT OLD COOT DO THIS!?!? YOU COULD HAVE DIED FROM EVERYTHING HERE!!!" Griphook roared. Eos and Erebus were now standing on the table, staring menacingly at the parchment, their fur standing up and growling dangerously. I on the other hand was in a more.....angered state. I could feel my Iridescent eyes glowing an even brighter green. My magic swirled around me. I felt like I was in a trance....until it was broken by Griphook. "Lady Slytherin Potter Peverell, Heir of Prince, we can fix this." My bad mood changed (though I was still pissed at Dumbledore) and I smiled at my Goblin friend. "Thank you, Griphook. And you may call me Hadria." I tell Griphook, whom smiles and nods his head once in agreement. "Very well. Now we may look at your withdraws of the vaults and then we can work on getting these blocks, spells, and potions out of your body, yes?" Griphook says. "That is a good idea my friend." I agree. Griphook snapped his fingers and a parchment appeared in front of us. "This is a list of all whom have withdrawn from your vaults and the money and other things they have taken." Griphook explains.

 

**Minutes Later**

  
 

  
Now we were even more pissed. Dumbledore had been taking out many amounts of money and objects from my vaults. Much has gone to Molly, Ginevra, Hermione, himself, and the Order! He took out almost 10,000 Galleons a month! Ohhhhh I was SEETHING! Griphook was the same. He was basically digging his claws into the table and his teeth into his lip! "Do not worry, Hadria! You can sign a form so only you will have access to your vaults and property and everything will magically appear back in your vault!" Griphook says with an evil grin. I grin as well. After signing the needed forms we left the room and headed for a room farther down. We stopped in front of a door with Bill Weasley written on the door. I grin cheerfully. Griphook knocked and entered the room, I following behind him. I saw Bill sitting at his desk reading what seemed to be a file. "Mr. Weasley, we are in need of your services in the Cleansing Room." Griphook announced. I silently giggle as I watch Bill jump to his feet, while yelping like a little girl, and looking up with wide surprised eyes. "Yessir, Gripho- Harry?" Bill stared at me in shock. I giggle and wave childishly. "Hi, Billy!"

 

After explaining everything to Bill, Bill having a VERY big tantrum about what Dumbledore, Molly, and Ginevra have done, we left for the Cleansing Room where Bill and Griphook will drain the Blocks, Spells, and Potions out of me.

 

**After the Cleansing**

  
 

It had been so painful! I felt like I was being crushed, stretched, ripped apart, and then built back together over and over again! And then afterwards I had a huge craving for blood and raw meat! Griphook and Bill said it was my Lamia and Vampire blood being fully activated now. So, here I am, sitting in the room from before with Griphook and Bill, drinking O blood from a goblet and eating a raw steak. Bill and Griphook didnt look disgusted at all. "Since Griphook is a Goblin and I am a Wyvern we eat raw meat as well so it doesnt disgust us at all." Bill had explained.

 

After finishing my blood and raw meat Bill suddenly said, "Hadria, there will be no way to hide this you do realize that? With your scales and claws and eyes people will immediately realize what you are." Apparently the Iridescent colored eyes meant for my Vampire blood. After the Cleansing Room light green scales appeared on my neck, wrists, ankles, and waist for my Lamia blood and my nails grew slightly longer and sharper but they grew even longer when my anger at DUmbledore was revealed again, caused by my Succubus blood. "I am fine with that, Bill. I do not wish to hide anyway. I have hid who I truly am for far too long. And now? Now I will show the Wizarding World who I truly am and Dumbledore shall pay for what he has done to me." I say, my eyes glowing slightly. Bill and Griphook grin. "We shall help you anyway we can." They say at the same time. I smile. "Griphook, Bill, I have a few favors to ask of you." I say. "Anything, Hadria. We will do anything to help you, just name it!" Bill exclaims. "I need you two to build a case against Dumbledore. Get any information on anything illegal he has done. We already know he has been stealing from me, placed blocks and spells on me, almost poisoned me from the potions, and has kept me in an abused home. I want EVERYTHING we can get on him. And with this we shall go to the Ministry and have him stripped of his magic and kept in Azkaban!" I exclaim.

 

Needless to say Bill and Griphook were verrrrry happy to do this.


End file.
